Meeting the Family
by ragsweas
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he would fall in love with a Weasley. And he definitely never imagines he would be meeting them one day, like this.


**A gift fic written for SiriusMrauderFan. Hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the most interesting kind of romance. They hadn't ever met each other when they were young-they had a gap of seven years between them. Both had heard about each other-none good whatsoever. But they knew each other's name.

Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

After the war, no one knew who was good and who was bad. Draco had fled, but where to go? Fate saw her chance and he landed nowhere else but in Romania.

Charlie believed he was asexual. All his life, he had seen women and men pass by him and he never felt anything. Dragons brought him a rush but it was never the same. Until, he met the Latin dragon.

It was a meeting of chance, in a café they just happen to walk into. Fate had smirked-her work was done.

"Malfoy?" Charlie asked, looking at the blonde on his usual seat. The air, the features-this was the spawn of Lucius Malfoy.

"Weasley." Draco greeted with a sneer. Red hair and freckles? It must be one of the many children the Weasleys had.

The first meeting as not in any way ideal. However, Charlie's heart did a somersault that he did not know was possible and Draco felt being free for the first time.

The second meeting was less pleasant. The third meeting was okay. By the fourth meeting, the two were used to each other.

However, neither would have thought that they would be standing outside the Burrow in three years' time, holding hands and their hearts beating faster than ever.

"Um," Draco gulped and looked at the house he had ridiculed so many times. "Are you sure about this Charlie?"

In all honesty, Charlie wasn't. Malfoys and Weasley had a long history. His father would always tell him how the rivalry was dated ages ago. He wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore.

"Not really." He answered truthfully. Draco just gave a nervous laugh.

Giving a quick and loving peck on Draco's cheek, Charlie hurried in the Burrow, looking around.

"I AM HOME!"

The result was immediate. Someone crashed down the stairs, there was a giggle of sort and a lot of shouting.

"Are you Weasleys always this loud?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"You know it Dragon." Charlie whispered in his ear and Draco's cheeks began to heat.

"CHARL-What is Malfoy doing here?"

Before Charlie could answer George, the whole family was on the door, peeping over George's shoulder to take a look at Malfoy. Draco felt like a piece of art, which he by no doubt was surely one. But being ogling by someone made him uncomfortable.

"Um, hi!" Charlie said happily. Waving at everyone, he continued, "This is Draco."

"We know that." Ron shouted.

"He is my boyfriend."

There was pin drop silence among the family. Even the two toddlers had stopped talking. The chickens were silent, worried what had happened that the house was silent on such a busy day.

George's mouth was hanging open. Percy's glasses kept falling off. Bill was looking at the couple with utmost surprise. Fleur wasn't sure how to react. Ron, Hermione and Harry's mouth were hanging open. Ginny kept looking from Charlie to Draco to Draco to Charlie.

Molly and Arthur were still trying to comprehend that their son was actually not interested in dragons.

"W-Well, then," Molly managed to speak, breaking everyone from their surprise, "Welcome to the Burrow Draco."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Draco muttered hurriedly, almost eating his words. Molly nodded and literally pushed everyone inside the house and the laughter of children and the pecking of chickens once again began.

"That went bad." Draco muttered, looking around.

"Nope!" Charlie said, popping the 'p'. "Now go and give the basket you bought for Mum. Remember, you need to impress her."

Draco nodded and took out the basket from his pocket, enlarged it and walked up to Molly Weasley.

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley?"

The older woman turned to look at a flustered Draco.

"This-This is for you." He managed to say.

"Oh!" was all Molly could offer while taking the gift.

"Charlie mentioned how much you liked cooking and I thought maybe an assortments of cooking books would be good."

Molly smiled genuinely. " Thank you Draco. Now come on in, come come!"

The couple entered the cramped house filled with chatter. Charlie immediately wrapped is hand around Draco's waist and led him to the living room, shooting daggers at everyone in his family. Everyone backed off, except Harry.

"So, Draco, how have you been?" he asked politely.

"Fine Po-Harry." Draco said, gulping and looking anywhere at him.

Harry nodded. Ron carefully took a step forward and asked, "What do you do?" before hurriedly backing off and receiving a smack from Hermione.

"I work at the Dragon Reserve with Charlie." He answered truthfully.

"Of course!" Hermione said, attracting everyone's attention. "Oh please! Draco? Dragon? Draco is Latin for Dragon?"

"It is?" Ron asked, receiving a glare from Hermione.

"Yes Ronald! It is!" Hermione said.

"So we have this gi-guy's name in our school motto?" Ron almost shouted.

"Yes." Charlie said, almost proud. " 'Never tickle a sleeping Dragon'. That's our school motto."

There was momentarily silence, broken by Harry's "I did not know that."

Further awkward conversation was averted when Molly Weasley called everyone for dinner.

"So Draco," George asked, taking a rather large bite of his chicken, "how would you like if someone dropped stink bombs on you?"

"GEORGE!" Charlie and Molly shouted on the same time.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked, looking above just to be sure.

"No reason." He said, chewing loudly on his piece.

"Draco," Percy said, pushing his spectacles up, "how many seats do you own on Wizengamot?"

"About three." Draco answered truthfully, "Would have been four if the Black line would have come to us."

"Not happening." Harry said, taking a sip from his juice.

"I know that." Draco said.

The rest of the lunch dragged on. Draco counted moments till Ron finally finished his food. As soon as he took the last bite, Draco took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now time for dessert!"

Draco groaned inwardly. For a poor family, these people ate a lot.

Thankfully, the dessert was a piece of pie and it soon finished. Once everyone was finished, Draco took his leave from the table.

"Hey you."

Draco looked around to see Charlie smiling at him. He was standing in the garden just to be away from the whole family.

"Hey." Draco said.

"That went well."

"It could have been gone better."

Charlie pulled Draco in his arms and kissed his cheek. "It always could."

Draco rested his head on Charlie's shoulders. "I just hope dinner with my family goes better."

Charlie hummed and kissed the blonde on the top of his head. As the two love birds looked at each other lovingly and found each other lips, an assortment of stink bombs fell over their head.

"GEORGE!" Charlie shouted.

From the doorway of the Burrow, George smirked.

"Welcome to the family Malfoy!"


End file.
